Taken
by miniloaf94
Summary: Slade comes back and finds out that Starfire and Robin are dating. He uses this information to try to get robin to be his apprentice again. Will robin be an apprentice again or will Starfire get hurt in the process? Read to find out.. RobXStar
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok This time I write a story I will put it in narrative form. I should give credit to aetitan 414 for the other fanfic Hurt. This one is wrote by yours truly only!! Enjoy and please review!!)**

Taken

It is a bright new sunny day at the titan's tower. The birds are chirping happy songs and the sun is just about to rise with a beautiful site. All the titans are still sleeping happily well except for Raven. Beastboy rose awake with his handy sock in his hands seeming deep in thought. Realizing what time it was he plopped back on his bed snuggling with his sock. Raven was sound asleep in her bed surrounded by black decorating in her room. As she slept she thought about her inability to show emotions. _I wish I could show my emotions_ she thought. Cyborg was charging in his room surrounded by technology everywhere. He was excited for a new day of but kicking and video games. As for Robin and Starfire they were sleeping in the common room on the couch where they both fell asleep last night watching a movie. As they both were sleeping they thought of how well their relationship was going. Just a few months ago they had their first official kiss in Tokyo and have been tight ever since. Starfire and Robin woke up slowly and suddenly at the same time.

"Good mourning beautiful." Robin said looking at her beautiful green colored eyes. "Good mourning" Starfire replied back in the same loving tone. Starfire flew off the couch to look out the main window at the beautiful site of the sun rising.

"Oh Robin isn't it a glorious day?!" Starfire squealed so excited to go somewhere on this beautiful day.

"It is." Robin replied seeing how happy she was.

"Oh Robin we should do the hanging out on this wonderful day!!" Starfire said hopeful that he would go somewhere with her instead of obsessing in his search over slade. Ever since Slade disappeared Robin was still searching for him and had barely enough time to spend with her.

"Do you want to go out for a picnic in the park?!" Robin asked nervously. Even though he had been dating Star for some time now he still got nervous just by looking at her beautiful face.

"Yes! I shall fetch the mustard!! Exclaimed Starfire. She ran into the kitchen happily trying to find the yellow condiment.

Robin thought it was so cute how Star was obsessed with mustard. He also felt bad that he was worked up too much in his search for slade lately that he had no time with Star- the girl that he loved more than anything. _There is nothing important than her_ Robin thought. _I shouldn't be obsessing over slade when I should be spending time with starfire!!_

As robin was in deep thought with this starfire was happily placing all the foods into a picnic basket. Robin fell out of deep thought and began helping starfire fill the basket. The other titans soon arrived in the common room yawning seeming not yet awake.

"What are you doing up so early?" Beast boy asked still tired with bags under his eyes. He couldn't sleep lately because he kept waking up thinking about Terra. The girl he once loved but then was betrayed by. He kept wishing she would come back someday.

"Ummm. What are you guys doing?" Raven asked snapping Beast boy out of his train of thought making him jump high in the air. Everyone saw how high beastboy jumped and looked at him with confusion. Beastboy smiled nervously explaining "I'm fine. She just scared me as usual that's all."

Raven glared at him with red fire in her eyes. _I'm not that scary am I?_ she thought. Beastboy trying to change the subject said "Sooo what are you guys doing?"

_Nice save_ Cyborg thought_. Beastboy has always been afraid of raven but hasn't jumped in the air like that ever. Something must be up_ he thought.

"We are going on a picnic in the park. Call us if there's any trouble." Robin said showing happiness in his voice.

"K then y'all have fun now!!" Cyborg said. _Those two are so cute together_ he thought

"We will" Robin aid Taking the picnic basket in one hand and holding starfire's hand with the other left the tower ready for a romantic date with his favorite girl.

**I hope this chapter isn't too long. Oh well. Please review!! I would love to hear your comments!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(I am now continuing taken I hope you enjoy it!! Please review)**

After the love birds left the tower the rest of the titans were wondering of what to do with their time. Beastboy was still thinking about Terra. _Why didn't she come back_ he thought. _I have to forget about her I need a distraction….I know!! _

"Cyborg you wanna play Super Monkey?" beastboy asked eagerly.

Cyborg was really excited that beastboy had asked, raven just rolled her eyes. _What nerds_ she thought.

"You bet!!" Cyborg and Beastboy raced to the couch to play the video game.

Raven sat down on a nearby chair about to read a good book she had recently got into until she realized it was in her room from when she read last night.

"I'll get my book and read while you idiots play childish games." She said as she left. Beastboy and Cyborg were so into their game that they didn't hear Raven talking to them.

Meanwhile Starfire and Robin are at the park sitting on a red and white checkered blanket. There is a beautiful vase with a white flower standing in the middle of the blanket. Starfire is devouring her food squirting every little bit with mustard looking like an innocent child. Robin is sitting next to her not eating but looking at her with loving eyes. _I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend ._He thought. _I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Don't think about that Robin you are having a nice date. _Robin snaps out of his talking session with himself to see Starfire looking at him in worry.

"Robin are you ok?" she asked worried he didn't like spending time with her

"I'm fine just thinking." He said

"Oh ok." She replied still unsure whether Robin was ok or not.

"Star?" Robin asked hesitating

"Yes Robin?" she replied wondering what he was about to ask.

"I was wondering….since I told you what I thought of you when we were stranded on that hostile alien planet. Can you tell me what you think of me?" Robin could barely let those words out of his mouth. His face was beat red and his heart was pounding fast. He was so nervous about what she was going to answer.

"Robin…you are smart, cute, and the most dedicated person I know to their work…..that is why I love you." Starfire answered. After she answered Robin was so relieved that she said something nice after all the time he hadn't spent with her to find a lead on Slade he thought she didn't like him anymore. At this moment Starfire and Robin were both blushing and staring into each others eyes. They lean in to kiss each other when their communicators went off.

Robin quickly leaned away. He didn't want trouble. He didn't want to end the date. Things were going so well.

"Trouble! We'll finish this later." He finally said

"Ok." Star said very disappointed. She didn't want to leave…not just yet, but duty calls.

Robin rises off the blanket holding his hand out for Star. She places her hand gently on his and he helps her off the blanket. Star lifts him up into the air flying off into the distance ready for danger.

**(The end of chapter 2. Hope you like it!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm really bored this weekend so I am adding a lot to this story!! Enjoy!!)**

Star sets Robin on the ground to the coordinates they were given. Robin looked around at where they were. It was underground and looked strangely familiar. _I know this place. _Robin thought. _It used to be Slades liar!! Don't obsess robin remember what is important Starfire and your friends. Just look at her. She is what you should pay attention to not Slade. _Robin snapped out of his thought to see Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven coming towards them. It looked like they have been there a while and was frustrated that Star and Robin arrived later.

"Took you long enough!!" Beastboy said irritated at the young couple.

"Sorry friend. We rushed as much as we could." Star replied hoping her friends couldn't stay mad at her.

"I guess your guy's date is ruined." Cyborg said. He knew Robin wanted to spend more time with Star since he hasn't lately. He didn't want to see their relationship end.

"No. We'll continue our date after we defeat this villain." Robin said smiling sweetly at Star. Star looks at him with excitement.

Then the titans see a figure lurking in the shadows.

"Come out you coward!" raven said. She doesn't like surprises and wanted to know who this villain was.

Then the figure appears out of the shadows. His silver suit was glowing in the light. His mask looking very familiar to the Titans. His mask was half orange and half black. It was. SLADE!! Why did he return?! Slade is standing up tall seeming stronger than the last time the titans encountered him.

"Slade I don't know why or how you returned but you're going down!" Robin screamed having his adrenaline rush. He has searched for the return of Slade for so long and here he is standing in front of him. _It is time to finish this once and for all. _He thought. The titans were looking at robin in concern all thinking he's going to over do it again. _I just hope he doesn't get harmed_. Starfire thought hoping her love wouldn't get obsessed with Slade's return.

"Hello Titans! Miss me?!" Slade asked still standing in the light seeming proud and strong.

"No we didn't. Titans lets make him disappear for good. Don't worry Slade this won't take long." Robin said beginning to obsess over Slades return.

"For once you are right Robin. This won't take long. I am not here to fight. I am here to take what will be useful to me!" Slade replied

"What?!" Robin asked confused. What could be useful to Slade?

Slade shows an evil smile and with great force he throws a smoke bomb on the ground causing blindness to the titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin screamed hoping they could fight in the smoke.

All the titans tried to locate Slade and fight but the smoke was prevented them from seeing. All the titans were in a circle ready to fight coughing from the smoke.

Robin was right next to Star protectively holding her next to him. _I won't let anything happen to her. _He thought. Then Slade unexpectedly appeared right in front of Robin. Robin slashed at him with his fists but Slade was dodging every move. _Wow he got strong._ Robin thought. Slade Punched robin hard in the face making Robin fall to the ground leaving Starfire unprotected. Hearing Robin fall to the ground the other titans were trying to locate him. When they were looking Slade ran up to Starfire put his arms around her waist and carried her out of the liar. Starfire tried to release herself from Slade on the way out of the liar but he was too strong.

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire screamed hoping Robin could get up and follow her voice to help her. Robin hearing Starfire's scream looked around the smoke area to see Slade running toward the liar door. "STARFIRE!!" Robin replied he started running towards where he last saw Slade. _I knew this was going to happen. Why couldn't I have dodged Slades punch and protected Star like a good boyfriend?! I'm sorry Star!!_ He thought as he was trying to catch up with Slade.

The other titans were also trying to locate Starfire trying to see through the smoke still in the air.

"I can't see" Beastboy said knowing that is what all the titans wanted to say.

"So long titans see you later. Oh and Robin don't worry I'll take good care of your girlfriend!" with that said Slade left the liar leaving the titans to deep thought. Robin was so confused hearing Slade say this. _How does he know star is my girlfriend? I should have told her we couldn't go out in Tokyo. This is what I didn't want to happen if we went out. Know that Slade knows others villains are going to find out and use her against me. I'm so sorry Star. I promise I will get you back._ Robin thought. Robin looked at his team mates now that the smoke cleared he could see them more clearly. They all looked as confused as he did.

'Is every one ok?" robin asked hoping no one else was hurt other than Star would be.

"Yeah, but I bet Star won't be." Raven replied. She still worried about Star even though she could be annoying sometimes because of her perkiness Raven still liked her as a girl friend to talk to other than the rest of the guys on the team. _Who am I going to talk to now that she's gone?_ Raven thought.

"I know. Let' hope Star can defend herself. How did he know star is my girlfriend?" Robin asked. He assumed that everyone didn't know the answer but mine as well ask for Stars sake right?

"I don't know. This is the first time we've seen him since the whole worlds end thing." Cyborg replied.

Raven cringed at the thought of that. That was a horrible memory in her head and she didn't like to replay it over again.

"Confrontation at the tower now!" Robin said hopping they can get to the bottom of this. The titans headed towards their home to figure things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(The 4****th**** chapter of taken!! Enjoy!! I'm trying my best to keep up with this story so please review!!)**

Back at the tower the titans are discussing how Slade could know about Robin and Starfire. _I should have been careful with Star. I should have known Slade would pull something like this. I should have protected her. If my fault if she gets hurt. I will be responsible and she probably won't want to go out with me anymore. I will get you back Star and hopefully you will forgive me for not protecting you from Slade._ Robin thought as the others were thinking of a way Slade could know the vital information to get back at robin.

"Let me see if the security system missed something." Cyborg said looking through all the scanners in the titan's common room.

"If he was in the tower before I would have sensed him." Raven replied disappointed that they were getting no where with this discussion.

"Yeah and I would have smelled him with my killer dog sense." Beastboy said boasting.

"Riight." Raven said sarcastically.

"Wait. I'm picking up something from last night." Cyborg said pressing all these buttons on the scanners.

"What is it?" Robin asked eager to see if this would help him find Starfire.

"It's a video." Cyborg said bringing the video up on the main TV in the common room.

A video pops up on the screen of Slade. "Robin you will be my apprentice again!!" Slade exclaimed diabolically. "Wait…what?? Starfire huh? This will come to great use. Enjoy her for now Robin!!" With that said the video cut off leaving Robin with his mouth wide open in awe.

"He must have seen me and Star sleeping on the couch last night from watching a movie." Robin said surprised as ever.

"Ooo what movie?" Beastboy asked hoping to brighten things up.

"That doesn't matter Beastboy. What matters is that now we know how Slade that information." Robin replied back. _It was a walk to remember!!_ He answered Beastboy in his head.

"So he is using this information to get you to be his apprentice again." Raven said trying to get the subject back on Starfire being taken rather than what movie they watched!!_ What an idiot for asking that!!_ She thought.

"There is only one reason why Slade would want you to be his apprentice again. He's a ROBOT!!!" Beastboy screamed. Cyborg and Raven slapped him square in the face at the same time for saying this.

"Beastboy stop joking around. Star has been taken away by Slade and all you can think about is ROBOTS?! We have to come up with a plan." Robin said frustrated thinking that Beastboy didn't even care about Starfire.

"Here's what we are going to do." Robin said. The titans huddled in a circle whispering their plan to get Starfire back.

**(Obviously I'm not going to tell you it's a secret!! Please review chapter 5 coming soon!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thank you all for all the great reviews. Here is some more of taken!!)**

After the titans made out their plan thoroughly giving every titan a task Slade appears on the main TV.

"Hello titans long time no see?! Robin if you want your precious Starfire back come here by yourself without the other titans." He glared at the rest of the team.

"Fine. But keep her safe until I get there" Robin said hoping Star wasn't harmed yet.

"No promises." Slade replied. Robin heard Starfire's desperate screams in the back round.

"What are you doing to her?" Robin asked furiously. He didn't want Star getting hurt because of him.

"If you're so curious why don't you come here and find out?" Slade replied ending the chat.

Robin turned to the others. "Just as we planned. Come when I signal you." He said ready to face Slade.

"You got it!!" Beastboy said. He was happier than the other titans saying this.

_I have to defeat him once and for all for Starfire's and the other titan's safety. I just hope Star is going to be ok when I get there._ With this thought Robin left the common room and headed towards Slade's liar.

**(Sorry this is a short chapter, but It will get good in the next chapter I promise!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Here is the 6****th**** chapter of Taken!!! Enjoy and please review!!)**

Robin enters Slade's liar in a rush hoping that Starfire isn't getting hurt. Slade is standing there expecting Robin to come for his girlfriend. _This is the best plan I ever thought of. A girlfriend? Why didn't a think of that before? I know he won't try anything now, now that his girlfriend is in danger. This plan will definitely work._ Slade thought to himself proudly.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked impatiently, hoping to see his beloved girlfriend again.

"Patience Robin. You will see your girlfriend again in good time. She is fine… for now!!" Slade says laughing maniacally.

"Let her go!!" Robin says about to lung at Slade. _No I have to stick to the plan. I'm going to hurt Starfire if I fight him now._ He thought and restrained himself.

"Wow Robin!! You have more control than the last time I saw you. Your adrenaline used to go up every time I fought you. I guess you girlfriend straightened you up!!" Slade said surprised to see Robin control himself ever. _Maybe I should keep the girl and make Robin do the unthinkable._ Slade thought.

"I don't have time for your games Slade. Let Star go!!!!" Robin said impatiently. He so wanted to attack right now.

"Not unless you do what I want Robin. Receiving the one you love comes with a price." Slade replied so happy about his plan.

"What do you want?" Robin asked trying to sound convincing. He didn't want Slade to know that he saw that video. _I have to keep my cool_. He thought.

"I want you Robin to be my apprentice again..perminately." Slade grinned after he said this. There is no way Robin could refuse this deal.

"No way would I ever work for you!!" Robin screamed at him out of impulse.

"Fine then I'll guess I'll give your little girlfriend a shock!!!" Slade says leaning into Robin.

Star is reveled from the shadows strapped on table that is upright. She is bound by her hands and feet. Her hands have metal wrapping around it so she can't shoot star bolts. There is also a metal bounding across her face covering her eyes so she can't shoot the deadly beams from her eyes. There are wires attached to each binding of Starfire allowing electric current in whenever controlled. Star still looks hopeful despite the situation she is in as normal.

"Robin?! I thought I heard you! I knew you would come!!" She says smiling her beautiful smile and moving her head trying to locate robin. Her robin.

Hearing this Robin presses a button on his communicator behind his back_. By the time the titans get here there will be trouble _he thought. _Mine as well signal them now. _

Slade then suddenly begins o press a giant red button on a control in his hand stepping near Robin for him to suffer from his friend hurting.

"NO!!" Robin screamed jumping towards Slade to stop him

But it was too late. Sparks fly through Star's body. Starfire screams in agony hoping Robin could stop it soon. She was getting very weak.

"ROBIN please make this contraption stop!!" she exclaimed not wanting to be in this much pain in front of Robin. IT hurt him more than her to see her like this. She didn't want to hurt him emotionally.

Robin hearing Starfire's pleading charges at Slade. He hated seeing Star getting hurt. He jumps into the air with great speed and kicks Slade's face causing him to drop the controls onto the floor of his liar.

"Beastboy now!!" Robin screams commanding at his friend.

Beastboy appears on the ceiling above Slade. He turns into an octopus and lands on Slade's face causing him not to see. Slade tries to shake off Beastboy but didn't succeed. Beastboy's octopus form was too strong with the suction cups sticking to Slade's face.

Robin rushes over to the control on the floor remembering Star is still getting electrocuted. _Even though tameranians can withstand a lot of things I don't know if she will be ok after this._ He thought to himself grabbing the control and pressing the off button.

The electric current stops entering in Starfire's body and she falls unconscious on the table still strapped in.

* * *

"UUGH!!" Slade screams in a murmur under Beastboy's octopus form. He knew what was happening. Now robin would never be his apprentice. He struggled as hard as he could to get out, but failed. He then heard a very loud scream, a worried scream…

* * *

"RAVEN!!" Robin screams seeing Starfire's condition.

Raven appears next to Robin, nods at him and rushes to free Starfire.

Raven chants her favorite words-"Azarath metrion Zenthos!!" with this powerful chant Raven frees Starfire from her tight bounds. Starfire begins falls from the table, but Robin catches her in his arms just in time.

"Got ya!!" he says happy to see Starfire..well not like this but he was happy to be close to her face again. Robin could just stare at her face forever. He was hooked in a gaze on Starfire when a mechanical hand gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but um we have a villain to stop here!" Cyborg stated. Robin didn't move still looking at Starfire._I have to get him out of this trance. There is only one way. I'm sorry I have to do this. _Cyborg thought.

"SLADE!!!" Cyborg screamed in Robin's ear making Robin flinch almost dropping Starfire out of his arms.

"WHAT?! Oh yeah…SLADE!!" Robin said bringing his eyes off of Starfire's face.

"Nice." Raven says muttering to herself waiting for their plan to continue impatiently.

"Here Raven." Robin says gently handing Starfire to Raven.

"You know what to do." He says. He gets off of his kneeling pose gazing at Starfire's unconscious face one more time.

"Cyborg you ready for the sonic boom?" Robin asked grinning just thinking that they would defeat Slade once and for all.

Cyborg nodded toward robin ready to teach Slade a lesson.

Robin nodded back and the two friends ran towards Slade to finish this once and for all.

**(This chapter is really long!!! Sorry!! Working on next chapter soon!! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Here is the 7****th**** chapter of Taken enjoy and please review!!! I will probably be posting a lot since it is vaca and all.)**

As Robin and Cyborg were getting close to Slade Robin screamed "Beastboy out." Hearing this Beastboy retracted his suction cups from Slade's face and turned back into his human form watching Robin and Cyborg fight together in aw.

Robin and Cyborg then jumped high into the air, Robin throwing a bomb and Cyborg blasting his sonic cannon making a huge explosion right at Slade. "NO!!!" Slade screamed. He can't be defeated just yet!! His plan had failed.

The building began to collapse making the structure of Slade's liar fall apart.

"She's gonna blow. Let's get outta here!" Cyborg said loving attacking Slade.

Raven had just finished healing Starfire to her best abilities with her powers and handed her to Robin with great care. Robin smiles at Star lovingly and heads out of the building. Beastboy changes into a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg in his claws. Raven levitated out towards the door. As for Robin he was running out of the building with star in his arms as fast as he could. Star usually carried him away from collapsing buildings so this was new for him. The other titans were way ahead of him inches away from the door. Robin sped up faster knowing that if he didn't make it he would not only loose his life, but Starfire in his arms. She had already almost lost her life once, he didn't want that to happen again. He made it to the door just in time to see the whole liar collapse onto the ground.

"Well….that was close." Beastboy said breaking the silence between the team.

"Come on titans. Let's go home." Robin said wanting to bring Starfire to the medical center to see how her condition was. Seeing the worried look in his eyes the other titans knew what he was thinking about. Raven placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "She's going to be ok. With the healing I gave her, she will be better in a couple of hours." She said smiling reassuringly at robin. All the titans looked at Starfire hoping she would be ok.

**(That's the end of this chapter!! I know it' really short, but I promise the next chapter will be the end!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Here is the last chapter of Taken!! Don't worry I will write more TT fanfics)**

The titans are all surrounding a medical bed containing the now awake Starfire. Star's face looked happy to be surrounded by her friends and her boyfriend. She was happy to be saved from that evil contraction.

"Thank you friends for saving me…but tell me how did Slade receive the information that Robin and I were dating?" She asked looking hopeful at her fellow team mates.

"Slade was communicating with us on the TV when we fell asleep from watching the movie. But don't worry he is long gone now!" Robin said trying to not have Star worrying about Slade. He didn't want her to get hurt ever again. Then the hopeful Star lifted herself graciously off of the bed and flew over to Robin. All the other titans looked at the pair with aw in their eyes wondering what would happen.

Star then kisses robin unexpectantly on the lips. After they part Robin looks at Star with utter confusion as the other titans.

"What?! You said we were going to finish it later…." The titans stared at Starfire's explanation and at Robin's blushing face. "And it is later is it not?" she asked.

"Yes it is later, but you just caught me off guard Star that's all." Robin said looking at Star like he was happy to be her boyfriend. The other titans just stood there trying to process what just happened.

Back at the once collapsed warehouse a gloved hand pops out of the debre of the roof.

**(Dan dan daaan!! Slade is still alive!! I thought that was a good ending!! Please review and don't worry I will write more stories about TT)**


End file.
